


Ephemeral

by midnightaetae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, BTS X Harry Potter, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Established Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Established Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Good Slytherins, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Jeon Jungkook, Gryffindor Kim Taehyung, Gryffindor Park Jimin, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter AU, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hufflepuff Pride, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Maknae line, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Multi, Parents Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Slytherin, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Pride, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Yoonseok - Freeform, baby kook, golden maknae Jungkook, hufflepuff kim seokjin, kook is basically harry potter, kookie - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, taekook, vkook, vmin - Freeform, vminkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightaetae/pseuds/midnightaetae
Summary: Based off characters from mikamangata on Tumblr! She allowed me to use her characters and put them into this story!





	1. ☕︎Vanilla Cinnamon Bubbles☕︎

"Don't run in the halls, MR. KIM!!" McGonagall's shrill, barky voice echoed through the hallways, as students poured through, and one student in particular, Mr. Kim, ran straight through the middle of the crowd with seemingly no regard for the new first years that didn't know who he was.

Kim Taehyung, a fourth year student, was the school's notorious "old yeller." He gained himself that nickname because he got yelled at by professors at least 12 times a day for exhibiting some new level of stupidity, causing disruption to the usually calm atmosphere of the school, or just being a nuisance anywhere he could be found.

Taehyung was a peculiar student.

Throughout the years he's been attending Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, he has continuously proved himself an absolute jobbernowl. 

He fancies himself a bit of a big deal here at Hogwarts. After his first year jitters, he grew accustomed to the way the social hierarchy works. He's made a name for himself and he seems to believe that that makes him famous.

However, he's quite the opposite in the eyes of the staff.

After his infamous second year "prank," which involved hexing every piece of furniture in every single classroom, causing them all to stick to the ceiling (but the damned fool didn't remember to root himself to the ground), and being caught chilling on a table at the floor's opposite by McGonagall, who didn't even bother to listen when he began his "this isn't what it looks like, I can explain..." spiel, he was known as the school's not-so-notorious prankster.

"Taehyung's the name, and pranking's my game!" he would introduce to first years, as if it was something to be proud of.

To Taehyung though, it was.

If not to be known as a laughter-arouser, what were you even doing with your life?

"KIM TAEHYUNG, THE MYTH, THE LEGEND, HOLY HELL I'VE MISSED YOU!" 

Taehyung knew exactly who it was from the pitched, nasally rasp that the voice held. 

"Well, butter me up and call me a biscuit, if it isn't Jung Hoseok!" Taehyung said, running into the arms of the orange-haired male.

"You're so extra, Taehyungie. How was your summer?" Hoseok asked, looking into Taehyung's brown orbs.

"Eh, it was alright. Jimin got into a fight with Gran over the use of magic in the kitchen. Although Gran's a witch, she has a strict "no magic unless absolutely necessary" policy, but our sweet little Jimbles made Tipsy Laird with his wand instead of his hand, and got a stern talking-to about the importance of "not letting our gifts overpower our common courtesy" or something like that," Taehyung explained, his hands flamboyantly telling the story his words described.

Hoseok snorted, and cackled. "Sounds like something Jimin would argue about. He's such a pure baby."

"Exactly."

"Wait, where is the little bugger, anyway?" Hoseok asked, his brow raising.

"Oh! He went to have a little one-on-one time with Jungkook. Kookie cried on the train about something, and I imagine Jimin is playing therapist right now. Normally I would be as well, but I had to talk to McGonagall about something urgent. I should go check on them, though."

"Baby Kook... I mean, part of me isn't surprised. His aunt and uncle are complete arseholes who need to get-"

"Don't finish that statement. Look, we can all agree that it would be so much better if Kook lived somewhere else, and his guardians are complete imbeciles, and Yoongi has said on multiple occasions that he would gladly rip the tongues from their throats, but it's better to not say anything like that around Jungkook. It upsets him. Remember last year? When Yoongi brought Jungkook to the common room on his back?"

"Oh... yeah. I don't know, I just feel horrible for him. He deserves better... I'm happy that he's bright and cheery when he's with us, though. I'm happy to know that his aunt and uncle hold no power here. Nothing but sunshine and rainbows here for him, right?" Hoseok said, with an extra large toothy smile.

Taehyung nodded happily, and then looked over Hoseok's shoulder, his eyes wide with recognition. "Yoongi!"

Hoseok's eyes went wide as saucers and he looked in the direction Taehyung's gaze was pointed, and he broke into a complete smile that took up his entire face. He ran quickly over, and soon had a certain scruffy-haired Slytherin in his grip.

"Yoongi-baby, I missed you!"

"W-We've literally been with each other the whole break... I literally just went to the bathroom for five minutes..."

"M-Missed you anyway."

Yoongi huffed and just let it happen, knowing he wasn't going to get rid of the fungus any time soon.

"Where's everyone's favorite power couple?" Taehyung chimed, since usually they would see the Raven-puff pair as soon as they got off the boats. 

"Mm. I believe they stayed at Joonie's place together, and judging by the fact that our little Joon-bug is a sexual deviant, they're probably in Jin's room."

"Of course that ass gets to go to his room first... being a prefect has its privileges I guess."

"Um?? Damn straight?? The first thing I'm doing after dinner is taking a bath in his bathroom. Like, god damn. It instantly makes me quiver. Oh! That reminds me! I gotta go make sure Jimin has all of his stuff! He tends to forget things at Gran's place sometimes. See you guys in a little bit!" Taehyung saluted to the couple, and began to run towards the place he had come from, earning himself yet another "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!!" from that witch McGonagall.

 

Hogwarts was always lively, and dinner was always the best time to get a good old portion of noise. All of the first years gathered in the front of the tables, awaiting their chance for the Sorting Hat. Luckily, the sextet didn't need to entirely pay attention.

Taehyung and Jimin were both fourth years, Jungkook was a second year, Namjoon and Hoseok were both fifth years, Jin was a seventh year (none of them wanted to think about the end of the current school year), and Yoongi was a sixth year.

They had been through the Sorting Hat, and they were glad it was over.

Taehyung and Jimin's first year at Hogwarts, Taehyung began his long streak of antics. The Sorting Hat had originally placed him into Hufflepuff, because let's face it, Taehyung would look damn good in black and yellow. 

But Taehyung wanted to be with Jimin, and so he had a heated argument lasting about three minutes with the damned hat to put him in Gryffindor where he knew he truly belonged. 

He ended up getting into Gryffindor, and all was well. 

"Koo, do you want my scarf? You look cold, baby..." Jimin asked with softness laced in his voice, and Jungkook blushed at the tip of his cheekbones before shaking his head.

"N-no, I'm alright. Thank you, Minnie..." his small, ever so shy voice spoke out, and Taehyung crooked a brow in the air. 

"You sure? We don't want you to be cold." 

"Of course, Tae. Trust me." Jungkook gently put his hand in Taehyung's lap, and squeezed his hand softly. "Let's watch, now."

Taehyung held Jungkook's hand and brought it up to meet his lips, where he kissed his knuckles, making the younger boy blush like crazy. "You got it, Kook."

After the orientation, Jin had to show the Hufflepuff students to their rooms and show them around the dorm and all that, so Namjoon and Hoseok were stuck bickering about Namjoon's wand.

You see, Namjoon's wand has a bit of a history when it comes to Hoseok.

Namjoon has a wand of hazel wood, and Veela hair core. Veela hair? Extremely rare. The only word to describe it? Temperamental.

The damn wand is like a toddler or an angsty teenager.

It lashes out whenever it wants and almost never does what it's supposed to do. 

A classic story of Hogwarts is of in Transfigurations class. They were all learning how to turn their animal companions into water goblets (a second year curriculum), and e v e r y o n e knows that you have to have deep concentration and CLEAR pronunciation to manage well in the class.

McGonagall was a hard-ass, and didn't take anyone's shit.

So when Namjoon was focusing harder than he ever had in his life, and everyone was counting on him, and he s n e e z e d, Hoseok saw his life flash before his eyes as he was turned into a banana.

A banana.

Namjoon was horrified.

McGonagall couldn't even help but to snicker silently.

Namjoon was frantically trying to turn Hoseok back, and was clearly panicked.

It was a story for years to come as even now, Hoseok used that little story to guilt trip Namjoon. He once even faked tears as he recalled the tragic tale when Namjoon wouldn't let him have the last piece of apple pie in third year on Thanksgiving.

"Namjoon-ah, you fucking turned me into a banana, you crazy!"

"Listen! Ol' Reliable just wasn't feeling it that day and it knows what it wants, and I think it just really wanted to see you as a banana!"

"That doesn't even make sense! Tell 'Ol' Reliable' that he's a dick!"

"Excuse you??" Namjoon stood up, towering over the other. 

"You heard me! He's a d-i-c-k!! A chopper! A winkle! A John Thomas!! The big schlong!"

"Oh, you little-" Namjoon playfully put Hoseok isn't a headlock, and the two began to wrestle. 

Yoongi appeared out of nowhere and furrowed his brows. "Um? Can you let go of my boyfriend, you big muscled oaf?" 

Namjoon laughed as he let Hoseok go, laughing even more at Hoseok's messed up hair. "There ya go, papa bear. We were just messing around."

"Uh-huh. Well. I'm tired and I would like to cuddle. Is that okay, Hobi?" Yoongi asked, and to anyone who didn't know Yoongi like the others did, they would think he was being sarcastic, because his monotonous tone could easily be mistaken for that. But Hoseok knew Yoongi was just a pure ass little fluff nut, and he didn't like asking for things.

"Mm- of course. You can come to my room later tonight!" He said, taking Yoongi's hand in his own and rubbing his thumb lightly with his own, causing Yoongi's cheeks to dust with blush.

"If you're all done being gay inside my room, I would like to sleep," came a voice from behind them, and Yoongi's head turned first, and instantly he relaxed when he saw his favorite Hufflepuff (besides his boyfriend). 

Jin walked inside elegantly (everything he does is elegant) and kissed Namjoon on the cheek before glancing at the other two. "Unless y'all wanna see some freaky back massaging, I suggest you find somewhere else to tango."

 

Back in the Gryffindor tower, VMinKook were getting ready for bed. Taehyung had taken a long much-awaited soak in Jin's a m a z i n g bathroom, which was the Prefect's bathroom. He was currently laying in his bed, one leg bent and the other straight out. He was reading The Monster Book Of Monsters by Edwardus Lima, his favorite book. He got it when they had their third year class of Care for Magical Creatures (his best class, he always performed excellently).

While everyone else in the class had been totally freaked out by the book's appearance and instructions, Taehyung had been instantly captivated. He loved it, and he liked to think his book had a special bond with him.

Jimin walked into the room and rolled his eyes at Taehyung. "Seriously? Do you ever get tired of that book?"

Taehyung gasped and feigned hurt. "Never! This book is a masterpiece!"

"Yeah, and so am I. But here you are-"

"Hey! Don't use your "I'm special too" argument! You know that I'll always choose you over Hippogriff knowledge anyday..." Taehyung pouted, closing the book and setting it on his table drawer. He opened his arms and ushered Jimin into his arms. 

Jimin smiled and crawled into bed with Taehyung, instantly settling against his chest, breathing in his scent.

Chamomile has never smelled so sexily strong.

"I missed Hogwarts... it's like... I mean of course spending summer with you at Granny's was amazing, but it's like here? We all have a different atmosphere. This place is so magical, Taehyung... it reminds me of when we first met," Jimin said sweetly, pressing small kisses to his neck. 

Taehyung instantly melted, and he chuckled softly. "Do you mean the most memorable train ride of my life?"

"Mhm. Did you ever find your sock, by the way?"

Taehyung made a sound and sighed. "No. I think he's in a better place now."

"Who's in a better place? Did someone die?" A small voice called from the doorway, and Jimin glanced to see his precious baby boy in the most a d o r a b l e sweater he's ever seen, and he blushed. 

"No one died, baby. Just reminiscing about Tae's lost sock."

"Oh..." Jungkook said, running a hand through his hair as he looked at the two of them, biting his lower lip. "Can I cuddle with you guys?"

"Baby, do you have to ask every time? You're dating us... that gives you automatic permission to cuddle and kiss us and hug us and hold hands whenever you ever want to," Taehyung said, his voice soft as hell because Jungkook did something to him that turned his naturally obnoxious exterior turn to a pile of mush. 

Jungkook nodded before he walked over to the bed, and dropped down instantly, taking his place in between the two of them. "I missed you guys... so much..." he said, his voice barely above a whisper as he pushed his face into Taehyung's chest, his face hidden by his jet black locks.

Taehyung had his arms around him in an instant, and he kissed the top of his head. "I missed you so badly... I'm so sorry you have to deal with them. But you have us now, Koo." 

Jungkook made an awfully adorable sound and his hand gripped Taehyung's shirt. Jimin smiled and his arms were soon occupied by both of his boyfriends, and he closed his eyes.

He had missed this.

Lavender and Passion flowers had been his favorite scents for a while, and it was because of these two Gryffindors.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. ☀︎Fox Rain☀︎

The moment that his eyes registered that he was awake, Yoongi knew there was no going back to sleep.

This always seemed to happen upon the first week of coming back to the school. He would have nightmares, and usually they were the worst ones he would have for a while.

Staring at the ceiling, Yoongi's mind was blank except for two things.

One; he wasn't in Hoseok's room where he remembered he had fallen asleep. His body was cold, and he didn't have his boyfriend's heat to keep him soothed.

And two; he really wanted Hoseok. Usually, when Yoongi would have a bad dream or if he couldn't sleep, Hoseok always seemed to know. It was like he had some weird telepathic thing that told him when Yoongi was feeling sad. He would always sneak into Yoongi's room, whisper some soothing words into his ear and coax him outside. Hoseok would fly them both to the top of one of the many towers the school had, and he would pull out a fuzzy blanket from somewhere (honestly, Yoongi had no idea where he managed to hide it but something told him some sort of magic was involved). Hoseok would sit with his legs apart, and Yoongi would be sat comfortably in between them, his back to Hoseok's broad chest. 

Listening to the sound of him breathing, and feeling the way his chest expanded with each inhale and exhale, it made Yoongi feel so comforted, and so loved.

Yoongi could remember one of the first times this had happened.

It was Yoongi's third year, and Hoseok's second.

They had been in Hoseok's room, and Yoongi had fallen asleep in Hoseok's arms. 

Hoseok had been damn near falling asleep too, if it hadn't been for the sudden movement from his boyfriend. Yoongi had shot up, gasping for air. He was sweating buckets, and Hoseok would never forget the look that was in Yoongi's eyes.

It was fear. No, it was more than that. If there was a word to describe what there was in Yoongi's eyes that day, it would be agony.

Hoseok initially hadn't known what to do. No amount of his "it'll be okay's" or "I've got you's" were helping, and Yoongi was still shaking and muttering to himself.

So, Hoseok did what he had in mind for Plan B.

"Mint green..." Yoongi mumbled against Hoseok's neck, his breath fanning over the skin.

Hoseok hummed softly and ran his hand through Yoongi's black locks (his hair had been black at the time; Yoongi had a habit of dying his hair every few months). "What? That was random."

"Your voice... it reminds me of mint green... like, if your voice were a color. That's what it would be."

Hoseok felt his chest grow tight and warm, and he smiled lazily and his hand ran from Yoongi's hair to his chin, and he lifted his face so his eyes would meet his.

Looking into Yoongi's eyes was by far one of his favorite things.

Yoongi had cat eyes, which Hoseok had teased him about constantly when they first met. "Kitten" was the nickname adorned to Yoongi, and Hoseok knew when to say it. Before they had started dating, he had said it as an experiment. He knew Yoongi liked him first, so he wanted to pinpoint Yoongi's strengths and weaknesses. 

And let's just say that Hoseok calls him "Kitten" pretty frequently, especially when it's just the two of them.

"Mint green, huh? You mean like your hair your first year?" Hoseok said, pressing small kisses to Yoongi's cheeks, and the corners of his mouth.

Yoongi blushed like crazy, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Mhm. And sunlight. Your voice is real warm and makes me think of the sun even when it rains... it's like... you're like my fox rain."

"Fox rain? Like, when it rains on a sunny day?" Hoseok asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah... kinda like... l-like you're so sunny, and you're beautiful, but I know that when I'm sad, you can take care of me. Even when I rain on you, you still shine so brightly..."

"You know, it's kind of sad though. Like the actual story about fox rain... you know it, right?"

"Huh?" Yoongi questioned, his lips forming a small pout, his signature look. "No, I don't. Is it sad?"

Hoseok smiled gently. "A little. It depends on how you look at it. It says that a female fox loved a male tiger, but the tiger didn't know, and so he married someone else. The fox was so sad about this, that she cried. And that's why it rains on sunny days sometimes. Because even though it was a happy occasion for one person, it was a sad one for another."

Yoongi whined and buried his face into Hoseok's chest. "That's sad... I don't want to think about that..."

It was silent between them for a little bit, and then Hoseok swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked up at the night sky. If he had enough time, he could count every star tonight. He wished he could catch them all for Yoongi, and put them all in his eyes. Hoseok sighed softly before he cupped Yoongi's face in his hands, looking into his eyes once again. "You know that I'll only ever love you right?" He said quietly, and Yoongi stared into his eyes. 

Yoongi slowly nodded before the tiniest of smiles spread across his face. "Of course. Who else is going to put up with you?" He said, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together. 

Hoseok had learned that Yoongi was a very silent person, but not just in the sense of being quiet.

Yoongi would never be caught dead out right telling Hoseok that he loved him. 

Yoongi wouldn't be forward. That just wasn't who he was, and Hoseok loved that about him.

Yoongi was very creative, and he always found other ways to let Hoseok know that he loved him. Hoseok had also learned that Yoongi's favorite method of showing this, was pressing their foreheads together. It was  silent "I see you, and I understand" type thing, and Yoongi did it often. 

Sometimes before a Quidditch game, Yoongi would fret over making sure Hoseok had all of his pads and such placed correctly. He always wanted him to be safe, and Hobi found it adorable.

"Hm. I don't think anyone would be able to put up with half the shit I pull. Which is why I'm thankful for you, Yoongi. I love you more than anything. Remember that." 

And Yoongi always had. When he was upset, or he was having a bad time and Hoseok wasn't available, he always remembered that night. 

Just like now. 

Yoongi had sat up, and he was staring off into space. As much as he wanted Hoseok there with him right now, he knew that he should just let him sleep. Yoongi contemplated walking around to clear his head, but he didn't feel like feeling aimless.

Yoongi sub-consciously reached up to touch the necklace around his neck.

Hoseok had given it to him their fourth month of dating. It was the only thing that Yoongi had that he considered valuable. He remembered the only time he had ever taken it off.

It was his third year, and Yoongi had taken it off briefly for a bath in the Prefect's bathroom. He could have sworn he took it off in the bathroom and set it with his things, but when he got out, it hadn't been there.

He was frantic, and he cried for hours as he had everyone searching for it. He felt horribly guilty, and he couldn't look Hoseok in the eye.

Eventually, Jimin had found it in the sheets of Hoseok's bed.

No one knew how it had gotten there, but nobody really cared. Yoongi cried in relief as he put it on, and he's never taken it off since.

Touching it now brought Yoongi a sense of comfort. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and he bit his lip.

He looked at the time, and he saw that it was 4:38. He sighed once again before he got out of bed, stretching a little bit before he walked out of the common room. 

He was just in his favorite green sweater and black shorts. 

He hadn't really intended to show up at the Hufflepuff dorm, but here he was.

He tapped on the familiar barrels ('hel-ga huff-le-puff), and he was in.

He didn't know why, but when he got to Hoseok's room (which he shared with Seokjin), he felt his eyes begin to water. He held his breath and tucked his lower lip between his teeth, but he couldn't help it. The tears were already flowing down his face.

He walked over to Hoseok's bed, and he grabbed a corner of the blanket and he crawled in, careful not to disturb his boyfriend's practically lifeless form. 

He failed, though.

As soon as he pressed himself up to Hoseok, he couldn't hold it in any longer. His shoulders started shaking, and he was desperately trying to stay quiet as his breathing became uneasy.

Hobi grumbled before he felt what was happening, and his eyes shot open. "Baby?" He said in a hushed tone, his hand instantly meeting the curve of Yoongi's waist. "Baby, what happened?"

Yoongi's face was red from crying and trying to stay quiet, and he quietly whispered 'bad dream' to Hoseok, and he was scooped up into Hoseok's lap.

"Shhh... baby, I'm here, you're okay. Please don't cry..."

It took a few minutes for Yoongi to stop crying, but he was still shaken. 

It was a good thing Jin was a deep sleeper.

"I dreamt that... that you died..." Yoongi said after a while, and Hoseok's heart stopped.

"W-what? No, don't think about that, baby... nothing's going to happen to me, or us, or anyone else." Hoseok tried to reassure him, but it didn't seem like it was working very well.

Yoongi seemed set on the idea that Hobi was going to die. 

"No, Hoseok, it was... it was real, I swear, it was so real... it wasn't even like a dream, it was more of a vision... I-I'm so scared, Hobi, it was so, so real..."

Hoseok didn't know what to do. He had never had a dream of someone dying before, let alone Hoseok.

"Yoongi... I promise you, I'm not dying. Come on. We can talk to Trelawney or McGonagall tomorrow if it's still really bad on your mind. Okay?" He tried to compromise, and Yoongi just gave a tiny nod.

"Okay..." he said quietly, before he cuddled back into Hoseok's warmth. "Please don't leave me..." he said softly, and Hoseok felt his heart jolt.

"I won't ever leave you, kitten. Never."

Never.

 

 

 

 


	3. ☯︎︎︎︎︎Being Human☯︎︎︎︎︎

That next morning, Seokjin woke up and he immediately noticed something was off. He sat up and he glanced over at Hoseok's bed, and his heart slightly fell when he saw Yoongi in bed with him.

Yoongi was facing the outside of the bed, and his back was to Hoseok's chest. Hobi was holding him so tight, Jin thought he could have broken the poor Slytherin. 

It seems that Yoongi had another nightmare.

Any time that this happened, Jin went soft. He had a soft spot for all of his friends, of course, but Jungkook and Yoongi owned most of his soft feelings. 

In Jungkook's case, he felt a need to protect him, because of the fact his parents were dead, and his current 'family' were absolute pieces of shit to him, and even though Jungkook liked to put on a brave face a lot of the time (an understatement, Jungkook was honestly one of the most courageous people Jin had ever come across), Jungkook wasn't as strong as the rest of them. He was easy to succumb to the negative gravity his thoughts held, and there had been many times when he broke, and simply couldn't even pretend around them.

Like yesterday, when they had arrived at the castle, and he got emotional when he saw his boyfriends for the first time all summer, and Jimin had to comfort him.

So Jin felt the need to baby and protect Jungkook, but in Yoongi's case...

Yoongi didn't like to be cared for or worried about by anyone other than Hoseok.

Of course, that didn't keep any of them from trying.

They all knew what thoughts and what horrid past haunted him.

As strong as he liked to make himself out to be, they all knew that it was a wall he built around himself.

The only one who could really be raw with him and understand where he came from, was Hoseok.

Yeah, when they were all together, everyone jokes around and the atmosphere is pretty comfortable. All of the underlying thoughts, worries, or fears that come along with being human were forgotten, or pushed away momentarily for the sake of really being together.

But when the laughter died, and the lights went out, and everyone left; that's when everything became much more real.

Yoongi's father being in Azkaban for being one of Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters hurt him more than he would ever let on. His mother, who was also in that line of work but there wasn't enough evidence to convict her of anything, rejected him completely. She didn't see him as their family, or her son. She refused to let him come home for any holidays, so Yoongi had given up and just always went to Hoseok's, without question. 

But deep down, his soul was that of a child, and that child never went hours without crying.

It hurt, it really did. 

When he was with Hoseok's family (it was extensive, his mother and father were super sweet, and Hoseok also had five sisters which of whom were all younger except for one, who was only a few months older), it mad him feel insecure about his own being.

Part of him really, truly hated the part of him that felt like he would never be accepted into that family.

Hoseok was a half-blood, and his mother wore the magical pants in the family. She is a witch who owns a small bakery in Diagon Alley, and his father (bless the man) was a woodworker that had a little shop near the Leaky Cauldron. Honestly, he really didn't have anything to worry about, because Hobi's parents accepted him whole-heartedly. In fact, one might even go as far as to say they saw him as a second son (let's face it, they already expected that he would be in a few years), and they accepted his and Hoseok's relationship equally as so.

When Yoongi was in his third year and they had been studying Boggarts in DADA, and with that, the professor had them learn the Patronus charm. Yoongi had had to have multiple one-on-one lessons with his professor because he already knew what he would see when the creature came out. 

He knew he would see his parents. They were the biggest source of fear in his life, and he didn't want to have anything like that occur in class where everyone could see.

The first time they tried it, Yoongi hadn't been able to call upon a memory to cast the Patronus charm to dispel it. 

His mind had been plagued with dark thoughts, and his third and fourth years at Hogwarts had been extremely dark and dim for him.

He had Hoseok, but he didn't want to burden him with everything his dark mind was putting him through. It was like his mind was being used as a punching bag so freely, and the torment never seemed to end.

His professor had told him that they would just try again some other time, but Yoongi hadn't been able to conjure up anything his third year. He decided he wanted to take the class again the next year, and he was an exceptional type of student.

That was the first year he had been able to defeat the Boggart.

He recalled the happiest moment he had ever experienced.

During the summer, he had been at Hoseok's (as always), and he had been busying himself with doing the dishes. His mind had been blank, and he wasn't particularly thinking of anything at the moment.

But he heard Hoseok and his mother talk in the living room, and what he heard made his heart feel completely crystal.

"Hoseokie, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it, Ma?"

"Please take good care of him... he looks so thin, I'm scared he'll fall through the sidewalk cracks. Does he eat enough? It looks like he doesn't... we don't want our second son to be hungry! Always make sure he has something to eat, Hobi. Please take care of him. He really needs it. Promise me that."

Yoongi, at the time, had imagined Hoseok bursting into a bright smile, his cheeks dimpled and his eyes shining with the shape of crescent moons. He swore he might have even heard a hint of bitter sweetness when Hoseok had replied:

"I'll take care of him. I promise. Don't worry, okay? I'll always take care of him."

That was what Yoongi had remembered when he had cast that spell.

Another time, he had been talking with McGonagall. She had been concerned about his progress in classes. He always looked exhausted, and often would fall asleep. He didn't talk, and he rarely showed off his work or his progress with the class like he usually did (he usually was set as an example because of his exemplary skill).

That was the first time that Yoongi had confided in anyone, including Hoseok, about how he truly felt.

He hated being a Pureblood.

Every now and again, he would find himself wishing he had no magical abilities.

He wished that he were Muggle-born.

He remembered for a long time he would study about Muggle life, and he would stay up for days on end researching everything he could possibly find out. 

And, in this specific time of his life, he wished that he could die.

His mental health was at the point where he wished he didn't have to feel it, or bother anyone with it.

He wished he could die, but he had a specified way of death that he so longingly wished for.

It never occurred to Hoseok what way that was until one night after a terrifying fit of sleep and he took Yoongi up to their tower.

Yoongi just wouldn't sit still, and Hoseok could tell that something was up.

"Yoongi, what are you doing? Why won't you just come sit with me?" Hoseok asked, his brows furrowed in a concerned manner.

Yoongi didn't answer, but he kept glancing over the edge of the tower every once in a while.

Hoseok was getting worried, but he didn't want to push it.

Finally, after a little bit, Yoongi bit his lip and looked at Hoseok, his eyes brimming with warm tears.

"It would be a long way down, wouldn't it?" 

Hoseok's heart stopped and he looked at Yoongi, unable to answer.

"It looks like such a long way down... could you imagine just... falling or something? It would be a real abrupt way to die, wouldn't it? You're falling and you feel your body ascend to some unknown level of gravity defying sense, and all of a sudden you're just... nothing anymore..."

"Yoongi, why are you talking about this?"

"I'm just curious... who could imagine a wizard dying from falling to his death? I mean, there are a lot more courageous or astounding ways to die out there... something as simple as throwing himself off a tower could be shameful."

Hoseok stood up and grabbed Yoongi's wrist, pulling him into his chest. His own eyes were shaking and they had salty tears already starting to slide down his cheeks. "Dont... please don't talk like this... you're scaring me, Yoongi.."

Yoongi stared at the area where Hoseok's shoulder met his neck, and he felt completely numb.

He didn't feel anything.

"Okay... I won't talk about it then..."

"No, Yoongi, please... please don't feel this way... god, if... if you're struggling more than you're letting on, please, please talk to me... I don't ever want to lose you, please..." Hoseok said, his voice cracking hardcore and at the end of his words, his voice sounded like a whimper.

Hoseok never cried.

That's what got Yoongi. Before he realized it, they were both a sobbing mess in each other's arms.

That was the night they made a promise. 

They promised each other to never keep secrets, especially secrets that involved wanting to die.

 

 

"And then the fox pounced on the mouse, and the mouse just disappeared, and the Fox was like 'What?' And then the mouse appeared on his head!!"

"That sounds wild, Koo. Was the mouse safe after that?" Jin entertained Jungkook's weird (but cute) ass dream as he sat at the tables with their little crew.

Jungkook nodded enthusiastically and smiled widely. "Yeah! The Fox realized that the mouse was super smart and nice and so they became friends despite all the hate they would get for their friendship!"

Jimin snickered as he patted Jungkook's thigh. "You're so fucking cute, baby.."

Taehyung chimed in and kissed Jungkook's cheek. "I had a dream about a Fox too, Kook. But the Fox was maybe named Park Jimin, and he was more or less choking on my-"

"I dare you to finish that fucking statement." Jimin scolded, grabbing Taehyung's ear and becoming "Meanie Jimin" as Jungkook liked to call him.

Taehyung whined and tapped out. "C-choking on my cinnamon rolls that I made for you because they're your favorite!!"

Jungkook gasped and he held Jimin's hand and rugged on his sleeve. "D-Dont want Jiminie to choke! I want you to breathe!"

And Jimin and Taehyung's hearts soared and they drowned Jungkook in kisses and affections. 

Meanwhile, Yoongi was sitting with Jin and Namjoon, while Hoseok was in the library looking for books.

His mind was blank, and he had been tugging at his necklace for a while, and Jin was watching him.

Jin truly worried for the Slytherin.

He really didn't want anything to happen to him, or any of them.

He didn't know what he would do if he lost one of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. ☪︎Citrus Constellations☪︎

"Yah, Kookie... wake up already!" Jimin whined, shaking Jungkook's shoulders gently as he straddled him, his thighs on either side of the younger boy's legs.

He had been trying to wake Jungkook up for about ten minutes now. They were supposed to go meet Taehyung in the common room, but they had already slept in a little too early. Ordinarily, Taehyung would have waited for them and just been in his bed as he normally would, but Taehyung had to talk to McGonagall as soon as he woke up. 

It was autumn, and the temperature was getting colder and colder each day. It was October, and so the leaves had started to fall. Reds and oranges and yellows littered the courtyards, and Jungkook had proven very quickly that autumn was his favorite season. Any time they came across a leaf pile, Jimin and Taehyung had to forcefully keep him from jumping into them. 

Of course it made Kookie sad, but he never lingered on it.

Taehyung had gotten in trouble yesterday, and so he was supposed to be punished. Punishment during autumn usually meant raking leaves or something like that. 

For what, you may ask, is Taehyung getting punished for?

One week ago, their little group of friends had been hanging out in the courtyard, watching Jungkook run around and jump in leaf piles. 

An offhanded remark was made, and Taehyung's all-too-mischievous brain was put to work.

Because Hoseok had been correct; Jungkook did behave very much like a rabbit.

It took one whole week for Taehyung to formulate his evil plan, and nobody had any idea that he took the bunny comment to heart.

But this was Taehyung they were dealing with, and when Taehyung gets an idea, he never fails to carry it out.

Yesterday, they had been outside, pretty much in the same spot that the comment had been made.

That's when Taehyung made his move.

Jungkook was in Jimin's lap, and Jimin was staring at something in the distance, not paying attention.

"Say, Kook, when you start learning how to form a Patronus, what do you think yours will be?" Taehyung asked out of the blue, and Jungkook's little nose twitched in curiosity and excitement.

"Oh! I don't know! Um... maybe a bunny!! Everyone says that I resemble one..." he said adorably, his words making little ice clouds in the air from his breath.

"Hm. I see. How would you like to be a real bunny for a little while?" 

It was then that everyone knew what Taehyung was up to, but before they could do anything, Taehyung snickered as he whispered some words and pointed his wand at the boy in Jimin's lap.

With a flick of his wand, Jungkook had disappeared.

In his place, a small white rabbit sat upright in Jimin's lap, and Taehyung started laughing and pointing. "Look at him! He's so cute!"

Yoongi growled and stood up. "Are you a fucking idiot? That's Jungkook! You can't turn him into an actual rabbit!"

"Oh come on, guys! Look! Let's keep him as a pet!" Taehyung exclaimed, clearly not realizing the dangers of what he's done.

That quickly changed however, when five minutes later, they were on a search for a missing white bunny.

Jimin angrily shoved Taehyung. "Are you some kind of sadist? What if we've lost him?!" 

Taehyung looked hurt. "I didn't think he'd hop off! We can find him!"

It took a whole hour, but eventually, Seokjin caught the rabbit, and brought him back to Taehyung. "Change him back right now, Kim Taehyung. And after you do? I'm going to rip your eyes out of your skull."

Taehyung's eyes widened and he swallowed thickly. "Alright, alright, hang on..." He took a minute to try to remember what to say to bring him back, and he finally pointed his wand at the rabbit, and flicked it.

With a loud huff, Seokjin dropped to his knees as he now carried a 127 pound Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung knelt down and tilted his head. "Koo, are you alright?"

He was replied to with a loud wail, and hateful eyes. "Get away from me! I didn't say I wanted to be a bunny!" Jungkook cried, his eyes red-rimmed.

Seokjin glared daggers into Taehyung's eyes. "You're fucking dead."

Jimin smacked Taehyung across his head, and leaned down and pulled Jungkook into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist as the boy held onto him for dear life and cried into his shoulder. He glanced at Taehyung and clenched his jaw. "You're such an asshole."

And that's how Taehyung ended up getting a three hour lecture by Professor McGonagall about why you don't turn your friends into rabbits.

The next morning, Jimin was trying to wake Jungkook up, and that's where they were now. 

Jungkook whimpered and slowly opened his eyes, blearily looking up at Jimin. "Don't wanna talk to him," he mumbled, and Jimin sighed, but he understood. He was pretty mad at him too.

"Do you want me to let you sleep?" He asked, and Jungkook softly nodded. "Okay, Koo. Get some more rest okay?" He asked, and Kook nodded again.

Jimin climbed off of the boy and grabbed his scarf, wrapped it around his neck, and left the room to go meet with Taehyung.

 

That was last year.

That was only a few months after they all started dating. 

Honestly, Jungkook could have kept a grudge for the rest of the school year and Taehyung would have known that he deserved it.

But only after two short weeks, Jungkook had forgiven Taehyung, and was back to being his little Koo.

In a way, Taehyung was the first one to know that Jungkook and Jimin were truly his soulmates. When you're young, you always cherish those that are close to you, but sometimes you might not see past the end of your nose when it comes to how long others will stay with you. For Taehyung, he knew that he couldn't be without either of them. In any scenario he could think of, he didn't feel right imagining them out of the picture.

He would never want them to leave in the first place, of course. They were both his and he was theirs.

He loved them with all of his heart, and he knew he would die for them if it came to it. And in the Wizarding world, you never knew when that risk would come to life.

 

 

 


	5. In Valleys Low

Blank and bleary red stared straight into the mirror, eyeing the ugly reflection staring back at him. He was ugly. He was an eyesore. He took up space. He wasn't truly wanted. He was going to be cursed with these feelings and thoughts for the rest of his life and while he was very much aware of that, and he had accepted it, it felt like he was caving into himself each time he realized it.

Jungkook had woken up that morning and he felt off immediately. Although the sun was shining through the window and birds were being loud as always out in the sky, and he was being held tightly between the two boys who made his life so much more bearable, he felt that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he got when things were getting bad again.

Getting bad again.

It has been a long time since he's been truly bad again. He was usually okay when they were in school, and it only worsened when he was at home, and back in the hands of his aunt and uncle.

He had crawled over the top of Jimin and Taehyung, who were fast asleep and quickly closed the empty space from between them by clinging to each other and making soft sleepy moans.

Another pain in Jungkook's heart sent him wandering sleepily to the corridor bathroom, where he is now staring at himself in the mirror, thinking to himself how absolutely disgusting he is.

He was sickeningly revolting.

 

This was the only class that Jungkook didn't have with any of his friends, and he felt like he was naked; no, even worse than that. Stripped of everything that had provided him with some sort of comfort. He felt like he could just shrink into himself at any moment and nobody would notice.

He felt numb, and it showed on his face. His body moved on autopilot as he took notes and did whatever work he needed to do in his class. But all of the magic that WAS and IS the class, was gone. 

It felt normal, and he hated it.

When that class let out, it was almost time for lunch and so Jungkook briefly thought for a moment whether or not he should talk to the others about it. They had always encouraged him to come to them any time it started acting up again. Especially Seokjin, who genuinely cared for everyone else's wellbeing, being the altruistic person he was. 

But he couldn't talk to them. The year had just started, and he couldn't afford to have everyone baby and coddle him just yet. At some point, he would have to grow up, and he would have to realize that one day, they might not be there to vent to and rely on, so he has to be a big boy now and worry about his own problems instead of placing them in the hands of others.

Jungkook felt his stomach growl menacingly, and he bit his lip as he walked through the halls, his head ducked low. He really wished he could be in the arms of Taehyung, and Jimin, and have everyone to laugh and smile with, but he just... didn't feel up to par with the positivity they radiated. 

He slowly came to a stop near the courtyard, and he stared into nothing for a solid minute before he turned and started walking the other direction. 

He needed to see some old friends.

 

"Does anyone know where Jungkook is?" Jimin asked worriedly, the anxiety in his tone unmissable as he chewed on the inside of his lip, wringing his fingers together. Jungkook was usually one of the first ones there, and it had already been twenty minutes into lunch. Jimin was a ball of nerves at the moment and his mood was affecting everyone else, which was apparent because Hoseok was getting all fidgety which he only gets like before a match.

"He should have been here by now," Taehyung said quietly, staring into his lap. He was worried as well, especially since they had woken up this morning and hadn't seen him anywhere. Of course, he had been in class with them for two periods, but he had barely spoken a word and hadn't even really paid them any sort of attention. It hurt of course, but Taehyung and Jimin both knew it was because something was bothering him, but they couldn't figure out what. They had at least expected him to show up for lunch, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

”Maybe he’s visiting his parents,” Yoongi said quietly, to which everyone looked at him and went silent.

It wasn’t uncommon.

When Jungkook discovered the Room of Requirement, and the Mirror of Erised, he would go off on his own without telling anybody a word of where he was going, and he would spend hours at a time ‘visiting’ his parents. Nobody really blamed him, though.

The last time they found Jungkook there, Yoongi had gone to find him. He had ended up finding the poor boy curled into a ball on the floor, his face wet with tears, fast asleep. He had carried Jungkook back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and it had broken Jimin’s heart to see his baby that way.

Jimin bit his lip and looked down at the area in front of him. “He’ll come back when he’s ready. This summer was really... really hard for him.”

Jimin’s words held an unspoken importance, and everyone left it at that.

 

”Jiminie is starting to grow up... become an adult, ya know? His face is getting filled out, and he’s stronger too. He’s so handsome, even when he doesn’t think so,” Jungkook said, chewing the inside of his cheek as he looked up at his parents.

His father looked so childlike, in the sense of seeming very youthful and energetic, and his mother was so beautiful. He wished he remembered them, and he wished he had more to say to them. He wished they could see him and be proud of their son. 

The thoughts that swirled his brain brought warm tears to his eyes, and he sniffled, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He wished so desperately that he had a different life. He wished with everything that he had that there was some kind of spell to make everything just go away, and make things right. 

He wished he could look at himself in the mirror and like what he saw. He wished he wasn’t such a burden on Taehyung and Jimin and everybody. He wished he could just be normal. He wished there was more to him than meets the eye, but that’s just who he was.

He was ugly, he was worthless, he didn’t have anything to offer, he wasn’t skilled in magic like everybody else...

He was just a baby in a world full of big kids, and he couldn’t join in their fun because he didn’t know how to play the games they played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short ass chapter;; i apologize lmao but I haven’t written anything for this fic since last year YEEt


End file.
